hypothetical_severe_weatherfandomcom-20200214-history
1949 Pacific hurricane season (Layten)
The 1949 Pacific hurricane season was the first season to be listed under the more reliable hurricane database archives. The first system, One-E, formed on June 12, and the last system, Five-E, dissipated on September 20. Systems included on this page are the ones known to have existed during the seasonal boundaries of June 1 to November 15, and impacts, if any, are listed on the table at the bottom of the page. With the exception of Three-E, all systems were forced on a westward track by a deep layered subtropical ridge. Only one system, Three-E, impacted any land areas during the season, when it hit the Baja California Peninsula as a tropical storm. Storms Tropical Storm One-E The origins of One-E can probably be traced back to a monsoonal trough in the bay of Tehauntepec during mid-June. An area of low pressure most likely was spawned by the trough and organised steadily, until it became a tropical depression on June 21. Moving generally to the west, the system intensified into a tropical storm, and reached its peak intensity of 60 mph early on June 23 before weakening as conditions became more unfavourable, and the system lost tropical characteristics during June 24, having had no impacts on any land areas. Hurricane Two-E The origins of Two-E can probably be traced to a tropical wave emerging from the coast of Africa about 2 weeks before genesis. Regardless, ship reports on July 17 began indicating that a tropical cyclone was developing or already existing at that point, and once the records clearly supported the development of a tropical cyclone the following day, the system was upgraded to a tropical depression, and then a tropical storm later the same day as it moved off towards the west. Early on July 20, the system became the first known hurricane of the season, and then intensified into a category 2 the following day before moving into a less ideal environment and weakening as it turned towards the west-northwest, weakening to a tropical storm early on July 21, and then a tropical depression on July 23 before weakening to a remnant low later the same day as the low level circulation most likely opened up into a trough of low pressure. Tropical Storm Three-E The origins of Three-E can be traced to a trough of low pressure that developed on August 8 off the coast of Mexico. Organising quickly, it became a tropical depression the following day, before peaking as a 45 mph later that day and making landfall on the southern Baja California Peninsula and turning to the north-northwest, weakening to a remnant low over the Gulf of California the next day after moving over the mountainous terrains. 2 people are known to have died as a result of Three-E in Mexico, mostly as a result of heavy, flood producing rainfall. Hurricane Four-E The origins of Four-E appear to have been a tropical wave that had emerged from the coast of Africa several weeks earlier, moving across the Atlantic basin without any further development. Once out in the Pacific, the system developed a low pressure center late on August 21, before becoming a tropical depression on August 23 as ships in the vicinity began reporting tropical storm conditions. Moving westwards, a ship continued to track the system whilst doing a Pacific crossing, and reported that the system had intensified into a hurricane on August 25, before becoming the seasons only known major hurricane the following day, and then peaking as a category 4 hurricane on August 27, before weakening to a category 2 hurricane the following day. On September 1, the system weakened to a tropical storm, and then dissipated late on September 2 amid unfavourable conditions. One person onboard the ship died when he was swept off the boat on August 29. Tropical Storm Five-E A non tropical area of low pressure is thought to be the precursor disturbance to Five-E. Forming on September 17, the system moved west into an environment favourable to tropical cyclone formation, and became a tropical depression the next day. Continuing to rapidly organise, the system became a the final known tropical storm of the season a few hours later, and peaked the following day with 50 mph winds before slowly weakening as it moved into a less favourable environment. Five-E moved towards the west-northwest on September 20, before turning post tropical later the same day as ship reports indicated that the system had lost its associated convection.